


A Potion a Day Keeps The Old Age Away!

by swisstae



Series: discord drabble challenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Banter, Domestic Fluff, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff and Humor, I am not funny and I apologize, M/M, Old Married Couple, So Married, and I mean ATTEMPT, no beta we die like men, youth potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swisstae/pseuds/swisstae
Summary: Harry's trying to spice up their sex life. Draco's trying to not kick his husband out of the bed for being so depressing. Their kids are... traumatised, would be the word, but really. It's Draco and Harry. They've heard far worse.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: discord drabble challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984559
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	A Potion a Day Keeps The Old Age Away!

**Author's Note:**

> drabble challenge #2: potion (394 words)
> 
> my humour does NOT translate well in text so I do apologise 😂😂 that being said, if you clicked on it despite the summary, you really did this to yourself.

Harry shifted in Draco’s grip, his muscled thighs rippling, and Draco could feel—“Wait, _again?_ ” 

Harry groaned, his face pinched. “I’m sorry! I didn’t think they meant _everything!_ George said youth potion, okay? I thought it would be great to try out, make us feel young again.” 

“Yes, but what the fuck, Potter?” Draco exclaimed, nonplussed. “I know we’re supposed to have the libidos of teenagers, but this really takes the cake. Were you perpetually wanking when you were sixteen?” 

Harry’s expression switched from sultry to melancholic in an instant. 

“Sixteen was the year Sirius died. I wasn’t at all in the mood to wank, even if I wanted to.” 

Silence reigned for a minute. 

Draco broke it, groaning loudly as he kicked Harry in the side; Harry laughing and wriggling away from his flailing leg much faster than Draco would have thought possible. “You arse, not everything is always about you! Can’t I just talk about _wanking_ in peace without you bringing up your awful childhood and adolescence?” 

Harry chortled, his eyes crinkling as he grinned at Draco. “You know that’s why I do it, babe. Besides, it’s always fun to hear you squawk about how you were _there,_ and you certainly don’t need a reminder of how I stole your _popularity_ and as a result you were still a virgin when we got together.” 

Ah. Besides the fantastic cooking, sex and the three children they had together—this was the main reason why Draco had kept Harry around. All those sweet as sugar _pet-names._ Which…

Wait. “You git!” Draco screeched, knocking over the stand as he lunged at Harry. “You take that back, I said no such thing!” 

Harry was obviously unprepared for the attack Draco launched at him. He got out a stuttered “W-what-?” before Draco pressed his advantage.

Unfortunately, even though he was retired, Harry had the instincts of a trainer Auror, and he quickly regained his wits and flipped them over. “Draco—babe, with all due respect, what the fuck were you thinking?” 

Before Draco could reply, a knock sounded at the door. 

“Dad, Papa? We’re all very happy that you feel younger, but for the love of Merlin, please put up a silencing charm!” 

Draco started, slowly dawning horror creeping up on him as he looked at Harry. 

“When were you going to tell me that the kids were back?”

**Author's Note:**

> link to [tumblr](https://swisstae.tumblr.com/post/636094067474923520/drarry-discord-drabble-challenge) post!


End file.
